Giftgemisch alias persönliches Viagra
by Kisaki Sakura
Summary: Während Zaubertränke macht es einigen Slytherins Spaß an Harrys Trank herum zu fuschen und es kommt zu einer kleinen, verhängnisvollen Explosion. Harry bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und Malfoy..., der ist nicht gerade unzufrieden mit dem ungewollten Ergebnis. Warnung vor Slash (Mann x Mann), Lemon/Lime


Giftgemisch alias persönliches Viagra:

„Setzen! Bücher raus! Wir brauen den Trank auf Seite 314. Hohlen sie sich die nötigen Zutaten!" Damit rauschte die persönliche Fledermaus von Hogwarts in seinen Unterricht. Einige der Schüler, so wie Neville Longbottom, zuckten unter dem imposanten Auftreten von Severus Snape zusammen.

Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen erhob sich Harry von seinem Stuhl, nachdem er sich den Trank angesehen hatte. Toll, ein Gift, welches innerhalb von 3 Tagen einen Menschen umbringen konnte.

Schnell machte er mit Ron klar, dass er seine Sachen mitnehmen würde.

Ob Snape es bemerken würde, wenn man ihm den Trank untermischte? Wahrscheinlich! Harry kam in den Sinn, dass der Tränkeprofessor sicherlich auch Gegengifte hier hatte – würde also nichts bringen ihn durch seine eigenen, schmierigen Tränke zu Fall zu bringen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wartete noch bis das erste Gedränge am Zutatenschrank abgeflaut war, ehe er sich selbst und Ron die Utensilien heraus nahm. Warum diese Idioten nie merkten, dass es nichts brachte zu drängen? Genug Sachen gab es sicher.

Zurück an seinem Arbeitsplatz bemerkte er, dass sein Kumpel bereits den Kessel aufgesetzt hatte und ein Feuerchen unter ihm züngelte. Der Weasley war gerade dabei das Wasser in der exakt richtigen Menge in die Kessel zu kippen.

Hochkonzentriert arbeiteten Harry und Ron nebeneinander her. Soeben hatte der Dunkelhaarige die Flubberwürmer zerkleinert und war nun dabei die richtige Dosierung in seinen inzwischen grünen Trank zu mixen. Bis jetzt lief alles gut, vielleicht hatte er endlich die Chance einen guten Zaubertrank abzuliefern.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, über den Rand des Mörsers fiel die Pampe in den Topf. Das war's wohl mit dem gelungenen Zaubertrank. „Hey, was sollte das?", zischte Harry, dann wandte er sich dem Schuldigen zu. Gregory Goyl sah ihn herablassend an und nahm dann wieder in den fordern Reihen platz.

Die Wut stieg in dem Gryffindor hoch. Diese verdammten Slytherins machten immer alles kaputt! Erzürnt blickte er auf den blonden Anführer der Schlangen, der friedlich seine Blutegel zerkleinerte und sich anscheinend keiner Schuld bewusst war. Natürlich nicht, denn Malfoy gab ja auch nie etwa dergleichen in Auftrag, dachte Harry ironisch bei sich. Niemals würde der Eisprinz wollen, dass jemand Harrys Zaubertrank ruinierte.

„Wuaahh", erklang es in der Reihe vor ihm. Heftig mit dem Armen rudernd, versuchte sich ein Slytherin auf dem kippenden Stuhl zu halten. Dass er dabei einige … - was es nun war, konnte Harry beim besten Willen nicht sagen – durchs halbe Klassenzimmer hinter ihm warf, war ihm anscheinend total egal. Ein Platsch versicherte ihm zeitgleich, dass auch etwas, der unbestimmten Menge in seinem Kessel gelandet war.

„Mister Zabini, können Sie mir erklären, was dieses Rumgehampel soll?", schnarrte der Professor in schwarz.

„Nichts. War ein Versehen. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor Snape", mimte die schwarzhaarige Schlange die Unschuld in Person. Ein gehässiges Grinsen zu Harry machte diesem bewusst, dass das mehr als absichtlich war.

Malfoy diese falsche Schlange! Aufgebracht stierte er dem blonden in den Rücken. „Wie kann dieser kleine Arschkriecher es wagen?", knurrte er bei sich.

In letzter Zeit machte es diesem eingebildetem Schnösel anscheinend besonders viel Spaß ihn zu quälen.

Über seine Wut hinweg, bemerkte er etwas ganz Entscheidendes allerdings nicht. Etwas, was er wohl besser beachtet hätte, wenn er von dessen Folgen gewusst hätte.

Mit einem leisen Gluckern und Zischen schwoll die Masse im Topf immer weiter an, dehnte sich aus und bildete so etwas, wie eine Kuppel aus Schaum, die von einer dünnen Hautschicht überzogen war – einer guten Hausfrau würde jetzt sofort überkochende Milch einfallen. Und es kam wie es kommen musste.

Die Haut zerriss und deren Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Tisch und auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ganz in der Nähe saß und immer noch wütend zu einem blonden Slytherin starrte. Erst als die milchig trübe, heiße Flüssigkeit seine Finger erreichte und durch seine Kleider drang, bemerkte er das Missgeschick. Der wütend schnaufende und mit Strafarbeiten drohende Slytherin-Hausvorstand wurde einfach ausgeblendet.

Harry schnaufte, wieso eigentlich immer er. Dann glitt sein Blick wie selbstverständig zu dem – wie der Schwarzhaarige beschloss – Schuldigen. In diesem Moment ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper, es war als hätte jemand einen Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt, oder in einem anderen Körperteil in südlicheren Regionen.

Sein Blick haftete förmlich an des Blonden Kehrseite. Bilder schlichen sich in sein Gehirn, die dort ganz bestimmt nichts zu suchen hatten. Harrys Verstand fragte sich immer zu, was an einem sich unter ihm windendem Draco Malfoy so erotisch sein sollte, warum es so toll sein sollte ihn zu küssen, zu streicheln, die Hände in seiner blonden Haarpracht zu vergraben, seinen Schwanz anzufassen, seinen Ständer zu lutschen, ihn zu nehmen.

Beinahe panisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf, als graue Augen ihn trafen. Wunderschöne silberne Augen. Unmittelbar stellte er sich vor, wie es sein müsste in sie zu blicken, wenn sie vor Lust getrübt waren.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich immer zu, die Bilder wollten nicht weichen, Stimmen, die auf ihn einredeten, nahm er nicht wahr, alles außer Malfoy wurde ausgeblendet und klein Harry - der salutierte so stolz, wie nie zuvor.

Gehetzt verließ er den Klassenraum. Sein Verstand war schon dabei gewesen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, hätte beinahe seinem triebgesteuertem, südlicheren Gehirn alles überlassen. Wie die Gryffindors wohl reagiert hätten, wenn er vor aller Augen den Anführer der Slytherin abgeknutscht hätte?

Erst im Turm fand er Abhilfe in Form von einer Dusche plus Handarbeit. Heute würde er sich keinen Zentimeter mehr aus seinem Bett begeben. Da konnte Hermine auf ihn einreden, wie sie wollte und Ron noch so von Essen schwärmen. Später, wenn alle schliefen, würde er dann zur Küche gehen und sich dort was Essbares besorgen.

~~†~~

Glücklicherweise war die Zeit des Ausharrens endlich überstanden. Harrys Magen rumorte; er hatte Hunger. Es hatte Ewigkeiten gedauert Hermine zu überzeugen, dass es besser war, dass er im Bett blieb. Zwar freute ihn die Sorge seiner Freunde – Harry, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, solltest du vielleicht besser zu Madame Pomfrey gehen –, aber irgendwo fand die Rührung auch sein Ende und schwenkte in grenzenloses Nerven.

Auf leisen Sohlen erhob er sich schließlich, schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und schlich sich anschließend zur Tür. Welch Glück, dass all seine Freunde einen solch tiefen Schlaf hatten.  
Ein letzter Blick bestätigte ihm, dass alle friedliche Heia machten und schon ging es weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nur noch wenige Schüler tummelten sich hier. Am meisten waren es Pärchen, die einfach nicht voneinander lassen konnten.

Harrys fragwürdigen Augen blieben an Ginny hängen, die heftig mit einem Schüler aus der Sechsten rumfummelte. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn Ron nicht davon erfuhr, denn die Hände dieses älteren Gryffindors waren bestimmt nicht da, wo sie hätten sein sollen – nämlich unter ihrem Rock. Die Bluse wurde auch vermisst. Naja, von Harry würde er es nicht erfahren, das sollte seine kleine Schwester ihm ruhig selber beichten.

Die Weasley nicht weiter beachtend, verließ er unbemerkt den Turm. Sein Weg führte zur Küche. Dobby war sicherlich so nett und hatte ihm etwas zurückgelegt.

Als Harry gerade um die Ecke bog, sah er in einem der sich abspaltenden Gänge hellblondes Haar verschwinden. Sein Interesse war geweckt. Wer außer ihm war so mutig nachts durch die Gänge zu schleichen? Innerlich schimpfte er sich einen Idioten, weil er seine Karte im Zimmer hatte liegen lassen. Jetzt war es auch egal. Schleichend folgte er der Person in den Gang und wäre beinahe gestolpert. Von allen blonden Zauberern auf dieser Schule musste es ausgerechnet dieser sein: Draco Malfoy.

Der Platinblonde spähte gerade um die Ecke, stand leicht übergebeugt da. Wie ferngesteuert glitten Harrys Augen über einen Körper, blieben an seinem kleinen, knackigen Hintern hängen, der sich ihm gerade entgegen räkelte. Ein Keuchen schlich sich aus seiner Kehle. Anscheinend zu laut, denn Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine grauen Augen huschten suchend durch den Gang.

Langsam kam er ihm entgegen. Seine eng geschnittene Stoffhose spannte sich bei jedem Schritt um seine langen Beine. Das Hemd war an den Ärmeln hochgekrempelt und am Kragen aufgeknöpft – es zeigte makellose, elfenbeinfarbene Haut.

Hitze stieg in Harry auf. Ledigleich seine Hand, die er sich auf den Mund presste, hielt ihn davon ab, dass sich ihm noch weitere verhängnisvolle Laute davonstahlen. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt weggerannt, doch auch das würde zu sehr auffallen. Mit leisen langsamen Schritten bewegte er sich rückwärts. Immerzu weg von dem sündigen Blonden. Hoffentlich würde er ihn nicht entdecken.

Dann kam, was kommen musste: Harrys Fuß verfing sich in seinem Umhang, dieser segelte zu Boden und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen gleich mit sich. Mist, jetzt war er doch aufgeflogen.

Zu seinem Unglück war Malfoy auch noch Vertrauensschüler. Aber wieso hat er dann so verstohlen um die Ecke geblickt?

In Harrys Gehirn entwickelte sich ein Plan. Schnell aufstehen, Zauberstab ziehen, Malfoy unschädlich machen, einen Oblivate über ihn sprechen und dann samt Tarnumhang verschwinden. Nur sollte es nicht so klappen, wie er wollte. Aufstehen war zwar noch drin, aber an seinen Zauberstab dachte er nicht mehr, als der Platinblonde einen knappen Meter vor ihm stand.

Sämtliche Gedanken in Richtung kämpfen waren ausradiert, stattdessen konnte er sich nicht vom Anblick der silbernen Augen und dem schmalen Mund wegreißen. Sein Blick huschte ständig zwischen diesen zwei Komponenten hin und her.

„Potter, du weißt doch, dass man sich nicht nach Sperrstunde durch die Gänge schleichen soll. Mach dich auf eine fette Strafarbeit gefasst. Ich denke Professor Snape wird begeistert sein dich Kessel schrubben zu lassen", spottete der Blonde vor sich hin. Die Worte drangen nicht zu Harrys Gehirn durch.

„Mmhh", brummte er nur, ehe er einen letzten Schritt auf Malfoy zu machte. Dessen Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihn verlangend küsste.

Sie silbernen Seelenspiegel weiteten sich, als sich Lippen hungrig auf Dracos drückten, Hände sich in seinen hellen, seidigen Haaren verfingen, sich der männlich und überaus erregte Körper Harrys an ihn presste. „Po…", wollte er widersprechen. Zeitgleich versuchte er den Schwarzhaarigen an seinen Schulten zurück zu drücken.

Harry registrierte die Gegenwehr nicht, nutze die Chance und tauchte mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle des Anderen ab, drängte ihn an die Wand. Schnell waren die Hände des Blonden über ihm an die Felsen gepinnt. Malfoy hatte nun nicht einmal mehr den Hauch einer Chance sich gegen diesen Übergriff zu wehren.

Noch immer stand Unglaube und Überraschung in seinen Augen geschrieben, er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was hier passierte. Wieso bitte knutschte Harry James Potter – seines Zeichen der-Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-wollte – ihn hier gegen die Wand? Und warum war er – Draco Lucius Malfoy, ein überaus attraktiver, reicher und am wichtigsten reinblütiger Zauberer – nicht in der Lage sich gegen diese Leidenschaft aufzulehnen?

Als der Schwarzhaarige dann auch noch begann sich an ihm zu reiben, als Draco dessen Beule nur all zu deutlich an seinem Penis spürte, war es um seine Proteste geschehen.

Mit Genugtuung registrierte Harry, dass der Malfoy nun auf seinen Kuss ansprang und ihn ebenso heißblütig erwiderte, er sich seinen Berührungen entgegen lehnte.

Während ihr Zungen kämpften, lösten sich Harrys Hände von Dracos Gelenken, nahm sie mit einer über seinem Kopf zusammen und zog mit der rechten, nun freien Hand dem Blonden das Hemd aus der Hose. Geschwind schlüpfte sie unter den feinen Stoff und glitt begierig über die glatte Haut. Mit einem Keuchen gegen Dracos Lippen registrierte er die fein definierten Bauchmuskeln, den Haarflaum, der sich von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts zog.

Immer wieder fuhren seine Finger über die warme Haut, immer wieder rieb er mit seinem Becken gegen das seines Opfers.

Ein Stöhnen entschlüpfte Malfoys Kehle, was Harry dazu veranlasste den Kuss zu lösen. Stirn an Stirn standen sie sich gegenüber. Ihre rot geküssten Lippen glänzten durch den Speichel, der ihre Münder in dünnen Fäden verband.

„Potter…", der Blonde stockte „wir können doch nicht hier…" Sein Atem ging schnell, die Wörter wurden durch sein Hecheln ab und an unterbrochen.

Wortlos zog der Schwarzhaarige ihn zu einer Tür im Gang. Mit bei dieser Hast erstaunlichen Präzisität öffnete er die Porte zu einem Klassenzimmer. Mit einem Wink von Malfoys Zauberstab war der Ausgang verriegelt und ein Stillezauber verhinderte unerwünschte Besucher.

Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren wurde der Blonde an einen der Tische gedrängt. Ehe er sich versah, lag er auf dem Rücken. Doch bevor er sich gegen dieses plumpe Verhalten behaupten oder gar wehren konnte, spürte er wieder die vollen, rauen Lippen seines Verführers, bemerkte, wie dieser sich über ihn kniete.

Augenblicklich schaltete sich sein logisches Denken ab, er wollte jetzt keine Gedanken an das Später oder an die absurde Situation, in der er sich befand, verschwenden. Vielmehr überfiel ihn der Wunsch zu genießen, sich einfach in die Liebkosungen zu legen und die Zärtlichkeiten voll auszukosten.

In Harry waren schon lange die vernünftigen Gedanken gestorben. Sein ganzes Denken kreiste um den schönen Blonden, der sich momentan unter seine Lippen und Händen räkelte. Er genoss das Gefühl der Macht, das er jetzt hatte. Die Macht, die dem sonst so eiskalten Slytherin die schönsten Töne zu entlocken.

Seine Bewegungen waren leicht, fließend und wirkten nicht selten eher zufällig, wenn sie unter den teuren Stoff des Hemdes schlüpften. Seit Draco auf dem Tisch lag, hatte er sich darauf beschränkt ihn zu küssen, seine Hände über dessen Hemd gleiten zu lassen und selten, wenn er Richtung Hose wanderte auch das eine oder andere Mal darunter zu stippen. Er wollte von ihm hören, dass er weiter gehen sollte. Er wollte von Draco hören, wie er um mehr bettelte, ihn anflehte, es ihm richtig zu besorgen.

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. Das erste Mal seit ihrer Begegnung im Gang sprach er wieder: „Sag, Malfoy, gefällt es dir, wenn ich dich so anfasse?", hauchte er lüstern. Zeitgleich leckte seine Zunge über die Ohrmuschel und seine Hände wanderten über Dracos Schritt.

Er spürte wie der Blonde hektisch an seiner Wange ausatmete. Harrys Lippen federten über den Kieferknochen. „Antworte!", raunte er ihm zu. Sein Mund war nur zwei Zentimeter von dem seines Opfers entfernt, ansonsten achtete er darauf es nirgends auch nur ansatzweise zu berühren.

Gerade wollte Draco nach diesen betörenden Kusspolstern haschen, als sich Harry ihm mit einem leisen Lachen entzog. Es frustrierte ihn ungemein, die Wärme des attraktiven Schwarzhaarigen um sich herum zu fühlen und ihn doch nicht anfassen zu dürfen. Schon längst war er erregt, wie sonst nie (woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass ein Mann sich so viel besser anfühlte, als eine Frau), sehnte sich nach mehr.

„Potter. Mach weiter!", knurrte er resignierend. Wieder ein raues Lachen, dann die ersehnten spröden Lippen auf seinen. Sie berührten ihn zart; nicht mehr als ein Lufthauch war dieser Kuss und doch betörte es ihn ungemein.

Wieso war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen, was für Fähigkeiten Potty hatte?

Harry genoss es den ungekrönten Prinzen der Slytherin so absent zu sehen. Vorsichtig knöpfte er dessen Hemd auf. Von seiner Leidenschaft zu Beginn war nicht viel geblieben, viel mehr hatte er jetzt Lust, dass der Blonde unter ihm vor Wonne wimmerte. Wenn er sich dafür zurücknehmen musste, war ihm das auch recht.

Mit Begierde betrachtete Harry jedes Stück Haut, dass unter dem Stoff hervorquoll, sich ihm präsentierte und anbot. Erst als der letzte Knopf des perlenweißem, thai-seidenem Hemds geöffnete war, gönnte sich Harry eine erste Kostprobe dessen, was ihn in der darauf folgenden Zeit noch erwarten würde.

Genüsslich wanderten seine Finger über den Brustkorb seines Erzrivalen, streichelten sacht um die Brustwarzen herum und wagte kaum diese erogene Zone zu berühren. Jede seiner Berührungen war sacht, zurückhaltend und überlegt. Er wollte Malfoy bis aufs Blut reizen. Solange bis dieser nicht anders konnte, als ihn um mehr zu bitten.

Immer wieder spürte er das leichte Keuchen an seinen Lippen, wurde Zeuge davon, wie der Blonde nach mehr lechzte und sich ihm immer weiter entgegen bog. Immer häufiger schnellte seine Zunge hervor, wollte ihn in einen intensiveren Kuss verwickeln, doch Harry zierte sich.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht wollte, nur sollte das Ganze nicht allzu schnell vorbei sein.

Mit einem lüsternen Blick löste er den keuschen Kuss und blickte in die lustverschleierten Augen des Slytherin, anscheinend machte er alles richtig.

Noch ein kleines spitzbübisches Lächeln und er setzte einen Kuss auf die linke Knospe, nahm sie zwischen die Zähne, knabberte, zog an ihr.

Draco stöhnte laut. Nach den mehr als züchtigen Hinhalten war das, wie ein als würde man einer Nonne einen Porno darlegen. Seine erhitzte Haut sehnte sich mehr, wollte, dass Potter ihn berührte, ihm Erlösung brachte von dieser zugleich himmlisch schönen und höllisch schmerzhaften Erektion.

„Merlin", entkam es ihm, als der schwarzhaarige Teufel, wie er Potter nun insgeheim nannte, seine Zunge in südlichere Gefilde schickte. Seine Nippel waren rot von der intensiven Behandlung, die ihnen zuteil gekommen war. Noch immer prickelten sie von den Liebkosungen und sobald ein Luftzug sie streifte, erschauderte es ihn.

Malfoy schrie erschrocken auf, er zog seine Bauchdecke ein, als Harry mit seiner Zunge hineintauchte und anschließend leicht in die Vertiefung pustete.

„Potter", die Stimme des Blonden war atemlos. „Was ist denn, mein Schöner?", schnurrte Harry. Augenblicklich ließ er von ihm ab und kraxelte zu ihm nach oben, sah in die verdunkelten grauen Augen.

„Hör auf… mich so zu quälen!", es sollte wohl ein Schnauben werden.

„Ach, ja? Soll ich es denn lieber so machen?", flüsterte er erotisch. Sogleich ließ er Worten Taten folgen. Seine eine Hand bannte sich den Weg unter des Blonden Körper, in seine Hose und massierte den kleinen, knackigen Po. Mit der andern Hand fummelte er am Verschluss, während sich sein Bein zwischen die des Malfoy-Erben presste. Seine Lippen küssten hungrig den Mund des Überraschten.

Draco wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Zuerst war Harry zurückhaltend, ja beinahe scheu gewesen, jetzt erdrückte er ihn mit seiner Leidenschaft und er verging in dessen Armen. Heftig rieb er sich an Potters Oberschenkel, seine Hände krallten sich in den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen. Ebenso ungestüm erwiderte er den Kuss. Er genoss es laut stöhnend seinem Teufel entgegen zuwirken. Doch ehe sich ihm richtig hingeben konnte, entzog Harry sich ihm wieder. Unzufrieden murrte er. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„War es das, was du wolltest?", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. „Merlin, jaaa!", schrie Draco ungehalten.

„Dann soll ich so weiter machen, soll ich dich leidenschaftlich erobern?" Die smaragdgrünen Augen blitzten dunkel auf. „Oh mein Gott. Verdammt noch mal, jaaa, Potter!" In diesem Moment war dem Blonden die Etikette so was von egal; sollte die Welt doch denken was sie wollte!

Zufrieden betrachtete Harry diese Reaktionen. Es machte ihn unglaublich an Malfoy so zu sehen. Wie er sich nahm ihm verzehrte. „Na dann", murmelte er, ehe er dem Blonden erneut einen Kuss aufzwang.

Seine Hände wanderten habsüchtig über Malfoys haarlose Brust. Umspielte abermals die Brustwarzen und anschließend die Seiten. Sein Tun wurde begleitet von Lauten der Lust und sinnlosen dahergeredeten Worten. Beständig glitten sie immer tiefer, bis sie schließlich am halb geöffneten Hosenbund ankamen. Geschickt entfernte Harry den Gürtel nun endgültig, öffnete den Knopf sowie den Reisverschluss. Mit einem Ruck war der überaus erregte Draco Lucius Malfoy seine Hose los und lag jetzt nur noch in einer schwarzen Boxer vor ihm, denn auch Schuhe und Socken waren gefolgt. Überdeutlich sah Harry, wie erregiert Malfoys Penis war.

Nur nebenbei registrierte Draco, dass er nun fast vollkommen entblößt vor seinem Lieblingsrivalen lag. Jedoch wuchs in ihm der Wunsch den anderen nun ebenfalls verwöhnen zu können, wie der es jetzt schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Seine Hände führen zu dem Saum des roten Polo-Shirts, welches der Schwarzhaarige trug, alsbald war er es los.

„So ungeduldig…", schnurrte Potter ihm daraufhin ins Ohr. Ein Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinab.

Lange hielt Draco das jedoch nicht davon ab auch seine Hände auf Entdeckungstour zu schicken. Hauchzart streichelte er über die pfirsichweiche Haut am Rücken, nahm wahr, wie der Dunkelhaarige unter seinem Tun erschauderte. Mutig schlichen sich seine Finger in südlichere Regionen, betatschten Harrys Arsch, der nur allzu gut in der tief hängenden Jeans aussah. Zeitgleich spürte er wieder das Knie an seinem Schritt. Wie automatisch rieb er sich an Potters Bein.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er endlich kam. Doch so schnell wie die Abhilfe gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Frustriert stöhnte er abermals auf.

„Du wirst doch nicht…", meinte Harry grinsend, als er sah, wie der Blonde jeder seiner ihm dargebotenen Möglichkeiten auf Erleichterung nachkam. Wieder ließ er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, lauschte jedem der erregten Laute, die Malfoy entkamen. Jedoch bemerkte er auch, dass er seine Kontrolle nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten konnte.

Mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen hielt er ihm drei Finger an den Mund, stupste leicht dagegen und quittierte es mit einem Lächeln, als der Blonde seinem stummen Befehl nachkam. Die andere Hand nutzte er um dem Blonden noch sein letztes Kleidungsstück zu entwenden. Leicht richtete er sich auf, ließ seinen Blick über dessen makellosen Körper schweifen, sog jedes Detail in sich auf.

Der Anblick der sich schnell hebenden und haarlosen Brust mit den roten Knospen, des blonden weichen Haarflaum, der sich in einem Zopf Richtung Schaumbehaarung und dem imposanten Glied flocht, die Lust verhangenen silbernen Augen, das zerwuschelte platinblonde Haar, die rosafarbigen Wangen und der sündhafte Mund, welcher seinen Fingern einen blies – das alles erregte ihn dermaßen, dass er laut aufstöhnte und dem Blonden seine Hand entzog.

Lüstern blickte Malfoy zu ihm auf. „Spreizte deine Beine, Schöner!", seine Stimme kam ihm seltsam tief und fremd vor.

Unglaube überkam Draco. Doch ironischerweise imponierte ihm diese Aufforderung ungemein. Er wusste nicht, ob er es tun sollte. Hatte Potter überhaupt eine Ahnung von dem was er verlangte? Und doch war er nicht in der Lage sich diesem Befehl zu widersetzen. Seine Stimme vernebelte seine Sinne und irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass das was kommen würde ihm durchaus gefallen würde. Ein letzter Versuch zu widersprechen ging in einem lauten Stöhnen unter. Leicht winkelte er die Beine an, ließ sie einladend für Harry auseinanderklappen. Stolz und doch beschämt rot im Gesicht präsentierte er ihm seine Männlichkeit.

„Sehr schön…", schnurrte dieser und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände fuhren immer weiter über den sündigen Körper seines Rivalen, er begehrte die glatte Haut und erforschte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter. Draco stöhnte ungehalten. Diese Pein dauerte schon viel zu lange.

„Potter… Mehr", brachte er mühselig hervor. Irgendetwas schnürte ihm den Atem ab.  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise.

„Wie du wünscht", säuselte der lieblich.

Bei Harry setzte nun auch der letzte vernünftige Gedanke aus. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Klamotten und nahm nun zwischen den für ihn geöffneten Beinen seines Lovers platz. Abermals ließ er seinen Mund in Form vieler feiner Schmetterlingsküsse über die erhitzte Haut des Blonden fahren und näherte sich dessen Kronjuwelen. Seine immer noch feuchten Finger suchten sich ihren Weg über die Brust und Lendenknochen, hielten erst dort inne und harrten aus. Gespannt lauschte er den sündigen Geräuschen die Malfoy von sich gab.

Harry selbst atmete schwer, leichtes Keuchen und Stöhnen glitt immer wieder über seine Lippen. Mit eben diesen wanderte er nun immer tiefer, glitt seitwärts an Dracos Penis vorbei, spürte ihn hart an seiner Backe. Laut stöhnte Harry auf.

Genüsslich drehte er seinen Kopf und küsste den harten Stahl – das Blondchen schrie auf. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor, langsam leckte er die ganze Länge entlang, umkreiste die empfindliche Spitze.

Draco konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Immer lauter verkündete er seine Lust. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog, er kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand, der noch nie so überwältigend auf ihn zugekommen war. Seine Hände verkrallten sich am Rand der harten Tischplatte, seine Beine spreizten sich weiter, um noch mehr von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl zu bekommen.

Es war ihm egal, was jetzt um ihn herum passierte nur dieser göttlich saugende Mund zählte. Immer wieder versuchte er nach oben zu stoßen, doch eiserne Hände verhinderten sein Vorhaben.  
Dracos Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, als Harry seinen Schwanz mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen traktierte. Dann verschwand eine Hand von seinem Becken. Er registrierte es nur nebenbei.

Langsam, Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy nun genug abgelenkt war, schlich sich sein Finger in Richtung Anusöffnung. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen und voller Ungeduld massierte er den Eingang. Als sich der Schließmuskel lockerte schlüpfte er vorsichtig mit seinem Mittelfinger hindurch.

Leicht zuckte der Blonde von ihm weg. „Potter… ah… was maaachst du daaa?"

„Entspann dich, Engelchen. Es wird dir gefallen.", murmelte er gegen dessen Penis. Malfoy erschauderte abermals unter dem heißen Atem der seinen speichelbenetzten Schwanz streifte. Als Harry sein Tun wieder aufnahm, vergaß der Blonde beinahe, dass er einen Finger in Arsch stecken hatte.

Nur zögernd begann der Schwarzhaarige seinen Finger in die enge Höhle zu schieben, immer darauf bedacht, dass Malfoy keine Schmerzen dabei litt. Doch der schien es unter der intensiven Bearbeitung seines zweiten Gehirns nicht reell zu bemerken.

Vorsichtig erprobte der Potter sich darin in den willigen Körper unter ihm zu stoßen. Langsam führte er seinen Finger ein und wieder aus.

Als ihn das Gefühl überkam, dass Malfoy mit dem Finger gut zu Recht kam - er stöhnte immer noch selig vor sich hin - führte er einen zweiten ein.

Draco atmete zischend ein, irgendetwas zog gewaltig in seinem Inneren, es brannte ja beinahe schon. „Konzentrier dich auf mich, Schöner. Dann wird es besser.", schnurrte Harry nun plötzlich neben seinem Ohr.

Anschließend küsste er ihn verlangend, seine Zunge drang in des Blonden Mund ein, erforschte jeden Winkel und spielte mit seinem Gegenpart. Malfoy konzentrierte sich auf den Kuss. Das Brennen ließ langsam nach, trotzdem fühlte es sich seltsam an, etwas in seinem Hintern zu haben.

Draco japste nach Luft, als sich der Miniatur-Dildo in ihm bewegte. Es fühlte sich einfach total seltsam an. Nicht wirklich schlecht und schmerzhaft, nur ungewohnt und naja, da gehörte nun mal nichts rein!

Malfoy war immer noch viel zu verkrampft, doch das konnte er jetzt nicht wirklich ändern. Seine Zunge widmete sich wieder südlicheren Gefilden. Nur langsam entspannten sich die Muskeln um seine Finger. Verdammt, es war absolut geil, wie sie sich um diese herum bewegten. Wenn er sich jetzt noch vorstellte, mit seinem Teil da rein zu stoßen – Halleluja.

Während er Malfoys Glied immer wieder in seinem Mund und Rachen verschwinden ließ, gesellte sich noch ein Dritter zu dem Duo, um ihn dezent zu weiten.

Sanft und doch bestimmt bereitete er den Blonden auf seine Härte vor. Lauschte nebenbei den sündigen Lauten und registrierte, dass Draco anscheinend auch Gefallen fand, wenn seine Finger ihn fickten. Denn immer wenn sie besonders tief in ihn glitten, wurden seine Lustlaute um ein erhebliches Stückchen lauter.

Nun ließ er gänzlich von seinem Schwanz ab und widmete sich dessen Anus, sog jede der Reaktionen in sich auf.

Scheiße, was tat Potter da mit ihm. Es sollte sich doch nicht geil anfühlen, wenn sich Finger tief in ihn schoben und doch machte es ihn ungeheuerlich an, je weiter sie in ihn vordrangen. Besonders rattig machte es ihn, wenn er diese eine Stelle berührte.

„Bei Merlins jungfräulichen Arsch, mach das noch mal.", kreischte Draco auf, als der Schwarzhaarige genau diesen Punkt traf.

Malfoys Penis zuckte bei jedem seiner Stöße, es machte ihn total wuschig zu sehen, wie das erste, weiße Erbgut an dem Schaft entlang perlte. Als dieser dann noch laut aufschrie und er wieder und wieder versuchte diese Region zu treffen und der Blonde sich immer weiter fallen ließ, wenn er sah, wie seine Finger immer tiefer in den willigen Körper verschwanden, war es mit Harrys Kontrolle am Ende.

Endgültig entzog er ihm seine Hand und befeuchtete nun mit etwas Speichel sein Glied. Während er das tat, sah er in das ebenmäßige Gesicht seines Erzfeindes. Seine Lippen standen rot und einladend offen, der Atem ging schnell durch sie. Die Wangen waren stark gerötet, das sonst so ordentlich frisierte Haar zerzaust, die Augen blicklos gen Decke gerichtet.

Leicht beugte sich Harry zu Dracos Ohr hinunter: „Ich werde dich jetzt in den Himmel vögeln, Malfoy, sodass dir hören und sehen vergeht." Seine Stimme war mehr ein Knurren, rau und tief.

Seine einzige Antwort darauf war ein tiefes, lang gezogenes Stöhnen. Wie konnte man das bitte so einfach sagen? Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Aufregung durchzog jede Faser seines heißen Körpers. „Fick mich endlich, Potter!" Seine Anweisung kam stockend und brüchig, doch der Schwarzhaarige folgte gleich.

Er schenkte ihm noch einen tiefen Kuss, stützte sich auf mit einem Arm neben ihm ab, während der andere seine Hüfte griff und nach oben zog. „Gerne…", brachte er noch hervor, bevor er sich langsam in ihm versenkte.

Kurz verkrampfte Draco sich. Es war schon etwas anderes drei Finger in sich zu haben, als einen vor Erregung zuckenden Schwanz, der erstens um Einiges größer war und zweitens absolut hart. Und bei Merlin noch mal, es machte ihn total an! Der leicht reisende Schmerz, war die heißblütige Lust auf jeden Fall wert.

Keuchend musste Harry an sich halten, um nicht gleich schnell und hart in diese unglaubliche Enge zu stoßen. Es machte ihn kirre auszuharren, während die Muskeln um ihn herum spielten. Doch der leicht angespannte Ausdruck war noch nicht aus dem Gesicht seines Opfers gewichen.

Erst als Draco ihn aus verklärten Augen anblickte und sich seine Gesichtsmuskulatur entspannte begann er mit einem langsam Rhythmus. Mit seichten Bewegungen zog er sich aus dem Körper unter ihm heraus und stieß sich sanft wieder hinein.

Er hörte Potters tiefes Stöhnen, als er sich immer wieder langsam in ihm versenkte, er spürte, wie sich sein Schwanz tiefer in ihn bohrte und dabei diesen Punkt streifte, wie sein eigener an Harrys Bauchdecke schabte. Leise schreiend verdrehte er die Augen, bäumte sich auf. Das leichte Reiben war ihm nicht genug, zu wenig. Wieso erkannte Potter das nicht? Verdammt noch mal, er sollte ihn richtig knallen.

Unwillig knurrte er auf: „Fick mich richtig!" Anscheinend veranlasste das, Potter noch langsamer zu werden. „So etwa?", keuchte er ihm ins Ohr. Sogleich wollte Draco widersprechen, doch als er den tiefen, harten Stoß fühlte musste er laut aufstöhnen. „Jaaaa."

„Oder so?", fragte Potter dann. Er entfernte sich komplett aus ihm, ehe er sich schnell und ohne Rücksicht in ihn trieb. Wieder schrie Draco auf. Das war alles so verdammt geil!

„Wie soll ich dich nageln? Sag es mir", hechelte Harry ihm ins Ohr. Er hielt vollkommen still in ihm, nur sein Glied pulsierte noch.

Entgeistert starrte Malfoy ihm in die Augen. Ein listiges Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Züge. Genau so wollte er ihn: Er sollte betteln, von ihm genommen zu werden. Der Blonde schluckte leicht: „Schnell und ha…art"

Nochmals küsste Harry ihn, ehe er sich wieder mit einem harten Stoß in ihm versenkte. Sein Erzfeind stöhnte laut in ihren Kuss.

Immer wieder trieb er sich wie gewünscht in ihn. Als dieser wieder einmal aufschrie, änderte er den Winkel zu diesem Punkt hin. Er liebte diese heiseren Laute, konnte nicht genug davon gekommen.

Bei jedem seiner harten Stöße scheuerte der Untenliegende über das Holz des Tisches, doch es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Vielmehr kam er ihm noch weiter entgegen. Malfoys lange Beine schlangen sich um Harrys Hüften, bewegten sich gegen ihn.

Nochmals nahm ihre Geschwindigkeit zu. Hemmungslos rammelte Harry seinen Lover. Ließ der angestauten Leidenschaft frei Hand, schrie seine Lust in die Welt hinaus. Dieses Gefühl war einfach absolut, hammermäßig, geil.

Sie liebten sich mit einer Inbrunst, die man diesen beiden Kontrahenten niemals zugetraut hätte.

Draco wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Alles drehte sich, ging in seiner unbändigen Lust unter. Immer wieder traf Potter seinen goldenen Punkt, massierte seinen Stahl zwischen ihren Bäuchen. Lange würde er das wirklich nicht mehr durchhalten. Sein Samen presste sich schon beinahe schmerzhaft seinen Weg in Richtung Eichel und mit einem weiteren Stoß war es soweit. Die letzten Blockaden lösten sich und sein Erbe strömte in Schüben aus ihm heraus, verteilte sich zwischen ihnen. Seine eigene Stimme hallte laut in seinen Ohren wider.

Es war total unglaublich, wie hammer es sich anfüllte, als Draco kam, wie seine Muskeln sich um ihn spannten, seine pulsierende Lanze stimulierten. Nur ein paar Stöße später und auch Harry entließ sein Erbgut. Seinen Schrei hätte man im ganzen Schloss gehört, würde der Stillezauber dieses Zimmer nicht isolieren.

Schwer atmend und erschöpft entzog er sich der berauschenden Enge, setzte sich am Tischenden auf. Sein noch trüber Blick, glitt über die Gestalt unter ihm.

Malfoy lag mit weit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm, atmete schwer, genoss die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus. An seinem Bauch klebte der Rest seines Spermas und auch aus seinem Anus lief ein dünnes Rinnsal des weißen Gutes. Ohne reell darüber nachzudenken, beugte sich Harry zu letzterem hinab und saugte an dem geweiteten Eingang, schmeckte sich selber.

Erneut schrie Draco auf, doch dieses Mal klag es eher erschrocken. Auch Harry begriff nun, was geschehen war, sprang zurück vom Tisch und bedeckte notdürftig seine Blöße.

Der Blonde machte es ihm gleich, schloss seine Beine und verdeckte seine Männlichkeit mit seien Händen. Seine Wangen waren stark gerötet und entsetzt starrte er auf den nackten Gryffindor. Ebenso blickte Harry zurück. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er soeben Malfoy flach gelegt hatte. Vor allem, weil…

„An niemanden ein Wort hiervon, oder du bist geliefert, Potter!"

„Hatte ich nicht vor, Malfoy!", fauchte er zurück.

Bedrückende Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus – beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, zu geschockt waren sie von dem, was sie getan hatten, genossen hatten.

Nur schleppend kehrte Leben in Harry zurück und er beeilte sich seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Schnell waren Boxer-Shorts, Socken und Schuhe, Jeans und Poloshirt angezogen, was unter den wachsamen Augen von Malfoy verfolgt wurde.

„Was ist? Noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen! Spanner!", feixte Harry los.

„Mann? Du bist doch kein Mann! Und ich bin kein Spanner, als ob ich es nötig hätte so was Unansehnliches, wie dich, zu bespannen", knurrte Malfoy zurück.

„Ach ja, so „Unansehnlich" fandest du mich vorher anscheinend ja nicht! Und das ich ein Mann bin, müsstest du jetzt ja eigentlich wissen!"

„Bitte! Bild dir da nichts drauf ein! Ich hatte Lust und du warst unglücklicherweise der Einzige, der in der Nähe war." Beide wussten, dass das nicht stimmte.

Wütend stierten sie sich an.

„Wer ist den hier jetzt der Spanner, Potter!"

„Was kann ich dafür, dass du darauf stehst nackt vor anderen, anständigen Leuten auf Tischen zu sitzen oder zu liegen und am besten dabei noch die Beine spreizt!"

„Du wagst es!", fauchte der Blonde aufgebracht, sprang vom Tisch und stürmte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Mit einem Satz waren beide am Boden, Draco saß auf Harrys Hüfte, pinnte ihn fest.

„Siehst du! Selbst jetzt machst du die Beine breit", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige retour.

Leicht verzog Malfoy das Gesicht, war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen! Sein Hintern tat ziemlich weh. Wie konnte dieses Halbblut es wagen!

„Ich mach die Beine nicht breit. Ich bin doch keine billige Schlampe im Gegensatz zu dir. Du scheinst ja jeden den du nachts auf den Gängen triffst zu umhuren", brauste er sich auf.

„Tut mir ja leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen Malfoy, aber ich bin Jungfrau!" Augenblicklich weiteten sich die grünen Augen hinter der Brille. Verdammt, das hätte er ihm nicht sagen sollen, dürfen!

„Warte mal… soll das heißen, dass… Fuck, Potter, meinst du damit, dass das gerade… Du willst mir also sagen, dass der große Held ein Naturtalent im Bett ist?"

Der Blonde wirkte ziemlich verwirrt und Harry gleich mit, denn er wurde sich abermals seiner Situation bewusst.

„Ähm. Ja, danke…", nuschelte er mit roten Wangen.

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen vor.

„Malfoy, naja, könntest du vielleicht… würdest du von mir runter gehen", mehr als ein Stottern kam nicht über Harrys Lippen, denn so langsam war auch klein Harry wieder angetan von der Situation.

Verdutzt schaute Draco zu Potter und ihm wurde klar, was dieser meinte. Er saß, wohlgemerkt splitterfasernackt, auf dessen Hüften und nun ja, da räkelte sich schon wieder was.

„Wieso denn?", meinte er deshalb unschuldig und ruckelte etwas mit seinem Becken.

„Verdammt, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich noch mal gegen die Wand ficke, dann steh endlich auf!", knurrte er erregt.

Sprachlos kam Draco dieser Aufforderung nach, was sollte er dem schon entgegensetzten? Geschwind klaubte er seine Sachen vom Boden und dem Tisch und zog sich wieder an.

Potter stand wieder und schien sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben, zumindest sah man sein kleineres Gehirn nicht.

„Wieso hast du das eigentlich gemacht?", fragte der Blonde.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Ich hab irgendwie aufgehört zu denken, als du so nah bei mir gestanden hast und dann… naja, ich konnte und wollte nicht wirklich aufhören."

Ihr Gespräch wirkte ruhig, ja beinahe kleinlaut.

„Wieso?" „Hä? Das habe ich dir doch grad gesagt! Malfoy, hör doch endlich mal zu!"

„Ich meine wieso hast du aufgehört zu denken und nicht wieso hast du mich gevögelt."

„Woher soll ich das den wissen?", fauchte er aufgebracht, dann wurde er kalkweiß und die Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", keifte er darauf los.

„Meine? Warum soll das jetzt plötzlich meine Schuld sein? Wenn ich dir irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht habe, dann tut mir das leid!", stieg Draco mit ein.

„Du hast doch deinen Leuten gesagt, sie sollen meinen Trank versauen!"

Nun schien auch Draco zu verstehen. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich hab nichts gesagt! Was kann ich denn bitte dafür, dass du nicht in der Lage bist, auf einen einfachen Trank aufzupassen!", knurrte der Blonde.

„Echt nicht?", fragte Potter perplex.

„Ja, echt nicht!", giftete er beleidigt. „Und selbst wenn, woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du dann scharf auf mich bist!"

„Ich bin nicht scharf auf dich!"

„Natürlich nicht. Deswegen hast du mich ja auch zum Sex genötigt!"

„Ich soll dich genötigt haben? Du meinst, ich hab dich vergewaltigt, ja Malfoy? Das hat sich vorhin aber noch ganz anders angehört. Wie war das? Oh, bitte jaaa. Mehr. Noch mal. Fick mich. Wer wollte es denn schnell und hart!", knurrte Harry wütend.

Der Blonde errötete bis an die Haarspitzen. Hatte er das wirklich von sich gegeben?

„Ähm…", irgendwie wollte kein Wort aus seiner Kehle kriechen, das ihn hätte rechtfertigen können. Man war das peinlich!

„Ach, fick dich doch, Malfoy!"

„Nicht nötig, hast du ja schon zur Genüge getan", murrte eben dieser in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Blinzelnd sah Harry ihn an. Und irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Anblick. Die Haare des Blonden waren immer noch zerwuschelt und die Backen rot. Klein Harry wollte schon wieder Männchen machen.

Schnell wandte er seien Blick ab. Es konnte doch nicht war sein, dass er jetzt dauernd erregt war, nur weil er Malfoy sah. Am Ende würde es wieder so enden, wie jetzt.

„Ich glaub wir haben ein Problem…"

„Ach ja und welches, außer, dass mir mein Arsch weh tut? Und das Pansy ungeheuerlich nervt?", murrte Malfoy resigniert.

„Naja, anscheinend wirkt der Trank immer noch…Aber was meinst du mit Parkinson?"

„Bei Salazar, du willst schon wieder vögeln? Aber dieses Mal nicht mich. Ich bin vorerst zur genüge bedient! Und Pansy ist wirklich eine Krankheit, klebt wie eine Klette. Das ist manchmal echt nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Ich bin ihr heut nur mit aller Mühe entkommen aber nur um dann in deine Fänge zu geraten."

„Mein Gott, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Es ist nur so, dass ich irgendwie… naja… ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das sagen soll…", er unterbrach sich selber „irgendwie bin ich nur scharf auf dich, Malfoy."

Der zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist jetzt aber nicht in mich verknallt, oder?"

„Was? Um Gottes Willen nein! Ich meine nur, nicht dass ich irgendwann dich… in der Klasse."

Die zweite gesellte sich zur ersten. „Wir haben ein Problem!", gestand nun auch Draco ein.

„Und es gibt nur eine Lösung, Potter. Irgendwie müssen wir es schaffen, dass du in meine Anwesenheit nicht aufhörst zu denken. Obwohl es dir natürlich nicht zu verdenken ist."

„Du bist so ein arrogantes Arschloch, Malfoy! Aber ich muss dir Recht geben. Morgen Abend gleiche Uhrzeit im Raum der Wünsche."

„Und du stehst auf Arschlöcher, Potter, nicht? Warte! Du willst dich mit mir zum Sex verabreden?"

Harry knurrte zur Antwort. Ja, verdammt, er stand drauf seinen Schwanz in Malfoys Loch zu schieben. „Schon. Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein. Aber der Raum der Wünsche ich eine ziemlich dämliche Idee."

„Wieso das den bitte?"

„Weil Professor Umbridge ihn überwachen lässt."

„Ach, stimmt ja. Du bist ja Mitglied bei diesen Arschkriechern: Schüler-Inquisitionskommando, richtig?" Seine eine Hand verkrampfte sich leicht.

„Ja", murrte Draco, bemerkte diese unauffällige Geste.

„Wo dann?"

„Hier!" Damit ging er auf seinen Lieblingswidersacher zu und nahm die geballte Faust, beachtete den Handrücken. Darauf entdeckte er tiefe rote Furchen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte er: „Was ist das?"

„Meine Hand, Malfoy!"

Genervt verdrehte dieser die Augen: „Die Wunde, Potter!"

Schnell zog dieser die Hand zurück. „Nichts!"

„Sicher? Sah nicht nach nichts aus!"

„Was interessiert es dich überhaupt, Malfoy?"

„Neugierde, Potter."

Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen und er hatte gedacht Hermine wäre deswegen penetrant gewesen. „Das sind Mittel von Umbridge den Schülern Angst zu machen und die Antworten aus ihnen heraus zubekommen."

„Im Klartext: Sie foltert dich."

Harry nickte. „Dir ist schon klar…"

„Sag nichts dazu, Malfoy", unterbrach er ihn resolut „das muss ich mir schon die ganze Zeit von Hermine anhören."

Ergeben seufzte der Blonde auf, dann schmunzelte er leicht. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir hier mal stehen würden und über das alles reden und naja…"

„Niemand, und die, die es hätten, hätte man ins St. Mungos eingewiesen. Nacht, Malfoy."

Anschließend küsste er ihn leicht auf die Lippen. Damit würden sie jetzt nun leben müssen und es machte ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich etwas aus.

„Nacht, Potter. Ach ja, nächstes Mal bin ich oben" Meinte nun auch der Blonde und drückte ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf.

„Du stehst wohl drauf zu reiten, was?", grinste Harry spitzbübisch.

„Hättest du wohl gerne, Potter!"

„Da hast du Recht. Hätte ich gerne." Ein weiterer Kuss folgte.

„Gute Nacht. Träum schön, Malfoy."

„Dir auch, Potter."

Dann verschwanden sie aus ihrem Liebesnest. Unterwegs sammelte Harry noch seinen Umhang auf, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den Turm machte. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er seine Unschuld an einen Jungen verlieren würde und noch weniger an Malfoy…

Vorfreude erfüllte ihn. Wenn es nur halb so schön werden würde, wie heute, würden sie morgen viel Spaß haben.

~~†~~

Als der nächste Morgen anbrach und Harry die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht in den Kopf stieg, wurde er rot. Es konnte doch nicht war sein, dass er mit Malfoy… Von seiner eignen vulgären Art geschockt, richtete der Schwarzhaarige sich auf. Vielleicht war das alles ja ein blöder Alptraum? Wie sollte er dem Blonden den nun begegnen, oder gar seinen Freunden? Was würden sie dazu sagen, wenn sie wüssten mit wem er das Nachtlager geteilt hatte? Verdammt, Ron würde ausrasten! Ob Hermine dann noch zu ihm hielt?

Und plötzlich klang es gar nicht mehr so abwegig etwas mit Malfoy am Laufen zu haben…

Trotzdem! Vielleicht sollte er zu Dumbledore. Wer wusste den schon, welche Ausmaße dieser Trank denn sonst noch nahm!

Vorsichtig spähte er durch die Vorhänge, nachdem er sich die Brille auf die Nase gesetzt hatte. Sehr schön, Neville und Seamus schliefen noch. Dean und Ron waren nicht im Zimmer. Auf leisen Sohlen erhob er sich und schlich sich aus dem Raum. Das kaum hörbare Quietschen der Tür schallte in seinen Ohren verräterisch laut.

Mit einem erleichtert klingendem Seufzen registrierte er, dass die beiden Langschläfer ihrer Tätigkeit noch nachgingen.

Weiter ging sein Weg. Schleichend bewegte er sich fort und schaffte es ungesehen in den Gruppenraum der Gryffindors, ehe er abrupt stehen blieb.

Er hatte doch nicht etwa in seiner Eile vergessen sich umzuziehen? Ein Blick nach unten sagte ihm, dass er noch seine Klamotten vom Vortag trug. Für einen Besuch bei dem großväterlichen Schuldirektor musste das ausreichen.

Ungesehen – naja gesehen hatte man ihn schon, aber niemand von seinen Freunden war dabei – verließ er den Turm und macht sich auf in Richtung Rektorbüro. Bis ihm einfiel, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr Rektor war und Umbridge ihr Unwesen dort trieb. Blieb also nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Er musste direkt in die Höhle des Löwen – zu Professor Snape.

Mit einem Murren begab er sich nun in die Kerker. Hoffte und flehte dort niemanden zu begegnen und noch weniger Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen.

Es war doch immer wieder schön, wenn so was ignoriert wurde. Denn tatsächlich lief ihn eben genannter Blondschopf über den Weg. Die Schuluniform saß sogar am Wochenende wieder perfekt und auch die Haare waren nach Strähnen sortiert in eine Frisur gegliedert worden. Der wallende Umhang verdeckte seine schmale Statur.

„Potter, etwa noch immer nicht genug? Ich habe gedacht, dass wir uns erst später begegnen würden", höhnte sein Lover in alter Manier. Zu Harrys Glück war er alleine, was eben diesen doch erheblich erleichterte.

„Was lässt dich annehmen, dass ich wegen dir hier bin, Malfoy?", grinste er seine aufwallende Unsicherheit überspielend. Es beunruhigte ihn zusehends, wie sich der Blonde ihm näherte. Dessen silberne Augen blitzten belustigt auf.

„Wegen wem den sonst? Hat dich die Sehnsucht gepackt?" Seine Stimme klang in Harrys Ohren seltsam rau und imponierend. Mit Pein registrierte er, wie sich sämtliches Blut in südlichere Gefilde aufmachte. Die kleine Hoffnung, dass er nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr so reagieren würde, verblasste zunehmend.

„Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Malfoy. Aber deinetwegen bin ich weniger hier." 

„Weniger? Was ist den der größere Anteil, der dich in die Schlangengrube lockt?" Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Dracos Lippen, als er näher zu seinem Erzfeind trat. Sie standen sich gegenüber, blickten sich in die Augen. Sanft schlangen sich Hände um seinen Nacken zogen ihn zu Harry, der ihm besitzergreifend den Mund verschloss.

Einen Schritt zurücktretend blieb er stehen, schaute auf die roten Lippen seines Liebhabers: „Malfoy, eigentlich war ich hier um mich wegen dem Trank bei Snape zu erkundigen. So schön es auch war – das Risiko, welches das alles birgt, möchte ich nicht riskieren."

Verstehend nickt der Blonde – es klang logisch in seinen Ohren. „Soll ich dich begleiten? Severus wird das nicht unbedingt gerne hören…"

„Hmm, ja, wäre wohl besser so", stimmte er zu „Severus?", meinte er dann noch.

„Öhm, Severus ist mein Pate. Aber sag das niemanden, ansonsten bist nicht nur du tot", knurrte er letzteres.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass wenn wir uns auf den Gängen begegnen du diesen verdammten Ton lässt und solche Sachen seien lässt!", begehrte Harry keuchend auf. Wann begriff dieser Idiot endlich, was für eine Wirkung er auf ihn hatte. Abermals schossen ihm Bilder durch den Sinn. Bilder der vergangen Nacht und Bilder von noch folgenden Nächten.

Ein leises Stöhnen entrann seinen Lippen. Nicht schon wieder!

„Ah ha. Schon wieder geil, was?", spottete der Blonde und rückte Harry wieder auf die Pelle.

„Jaa, verdammt", knurrte ebendieser auf und trat die Flucht nach hinten an.

„Na, dann", abermals kam Draco auf Harry zu.

Ein Knurren entwich der Kehle des Dunkelhaarigen. Wenn dieser Idiot nicht endlich Abstand nahm, dann würde es zu gewaltigen Problem kommen!

„POTTER! MALFOY! In mein Büro! Sofort!" Aufgeschreckt fuhren die beiden Erzfeinde auseinander und mit wohlwollen bemerkte Harry, dass sich seine Erregung in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

„Na, wenigstens muss ich Sie nun nicht mehr suchen, Professor Snape", meinte er ruhig und folgte dem Mann in Schwarz, der mit wehendem Umhang davon eilte und seinen letzten Kommentar überhörte.

Draco murmelte etwas von „Wieso brüllt er mich immer wieder an? Schöne Familie!" und huschte ihnen hinterher.

Einige Schüler drehten sich nach dem seltsamen Gespann um, welches sich durch die Gänge bewegte.

~~†~~

Harry ruckelte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn so intensiv betrachtete, da fühlte er sich immer so nackt… Und genau das tut nun der wehrte Herr Fledermaus. Ohne ein Wort zusagen lag sein durchdringender Blick auf dem Fünfzehnjährigen. Eine drückende Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen und legte sich wie ein Schleier aus dichtem Smog um sie.

Draco besah sich die Szene mit regem Interesse. Genauer genommen, interessierte sie ihn gar nicht. Dieses dämliche, devante Verhalten von Potter kotzte ihn an. Und von so was habe ich mich ficken lassen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Frustriert seufzte er auf. Wenigstens hatte der Schmerztrank zum Frühstück seine Wirkung erfüllt, ansonsten würde er genauso rumrutschen wie sein Mate.

Schleppend zog die Zeit von dannen, immer noch wagte niemand etwas zu sagen. Jeder ach so kleine Bewegung erschien in diesem geräuschlosen Zimmer unnatürlich laut. Mit einem Mal ertönte ein grauenerregendes, rumorendes Knurren. In die Augen aller kam das Leben zurück und sie richteten sich auf.

„Sorry. Hab noch nichts gegessen", grummelte nun Harry. Mit roten Wangen senkte er beschämt den Kopf und ein leises Glucksen ertönte rechts von ihm.

„Ach, halt die Fresse, Malfoy!", fluchte er los und richtete seinen wütenden Blick auf den Blonden. Das Lachen wurde jedoch nur noch lauter.

„Wow, Potter, wie hast du es nur so schnell geschafft dein unterwürfiges Verhalten abzulegen?", höhnte Draco drauf los – irgendwie fand er immer mehr Gefallen daran seinen Lover zu ärgern.

„Sagst gerade du! Wer war es denn, der sich gestern so unterworfen hat?", fauchte der Löwe zurück.

„Das ist was anderes!"

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

„Doch, ist es!"

„Stimmt, es ist etwas anders, wenn man sich geniert, als wenn man sich F…", weiter kam er nicht, denn der Blonde sprang auf und hob ihm enthusiastisch den Mund zu.

„Wag es nicht, das auszusprechen!", drohte er.

Die grünen Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd und belustigt an.

Mit immer größer werdenden Augen und roten Wangen sah Draco auf Potter, das konnte der doch nicht hier vor seinem Paten machen!

Genüsslich küsste Harry die weiche Haut der Hand, stupste sie immerzu mit seiner Zunge an, oder fuhr gänzlich über sie. Er genoss den Anblick welcher sich ihm bot… die olle Fledermaus hatte er bereits vergessen.

Mit Wonne betrachtet er die silbernen Seelenspiegel, die sacht geröteten Backen.

„Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal! Hör auf damit!"

Dracos Stimme hatte die beabsichtigte Schärfe verloren und klang seltsam brüchig.

„Womit?", hauchte Harry gegen die Hand vor seinem Mund – schenkte seinem Liebhaber einen lasziven Blick.

Dann glitt seine Zunge einmal demonstrativ über Dracos Hand, der quiekte überrascht auf.

Snape betrachtete die Szene mit wachsendem Interesse. Während er die Kabbeleien zu Beginn unterbinden wollte, hatte er nun keine Anregung mehr dazu und wartete gespannt darauf was die zwei Erzfeinde noch so zu präsentieren hatten. Wobei ihn letzte Handlung doch eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

Mal sehen, was sie hier noch eröffnen würde.

„Potter…", Dracos Stimme zitterte „du kannst doch nicht…hier…"

Ein weiterer Kuss folgte, dann würde seinem Handgelenk eisern gegriffen und von dem sinnlichen Mund gezogen.

„Ich kann! Das siehst du doch", sagte eben dieser mit fester Stimme und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich.

Draco keuchte auf – vor Überraschung oder Erregung wusste nicht einmal er zu sagen – und landete auf des Schwarzhaarigen Schoß.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Wie ferngesteuert überbrückte der Blonde den letzten Abstand und küsste den Grünäugigen sanft.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, seine kompletten Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als er sich diesem Schauspiel besah. Auf seine Art erregend und doch irgendwo keusch. Er erwartete noch immer, dass sein Neffe aufsprang und „Verarscht!" schrie und ihm dann erklärte, dass das nicht Potter war, sondern irgendein/e Slytherin, die/der Vielsafttrank genommen hatte.

„Wer ist jetzt unterwürfig, Malfoy?", fragte Harry verrucht – er liebte diese Spiele – und ignorierte den fassungslosen Tränkelehrer im Hintergrund.

„Ich sicher nicht!", fauchte er aufgebracht, als der Schwarzhaarige ihm wieder so kam.

„Ach ja, wer ist es denn dann, der sich an mich gepresst hatte, mich geküsst hatte und sein Becken an dem meinen rieb? Sag es mir, wer war das?"

In seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk, aber auch nur allzu deutlich die Erregung.

Sprachlos und mit sperrangelweit geöffnetem Mund starrte Severus vor sich hin. DAS konnte nicht war sein! Irgendjemand verarschte ihn hier ganz ordentlich! Das war weder Potter – ein Gryffindor konnte nicht so Slytherin sein – noch Draco – sein Neffe würde sich NIE SO verhalten.

Doch als er diese Farce unterbrechen wollte, quittierte seine Stimme ihren Dienst.

Ein Keuchen rann über Dracos Lippen. Dieser verdammte Potter!

„Na los, sag es mir, Schöner!", säuselte Harry weiter und brachte den Blonden zum Erröten.

Devant wandte er sein Gesicht ab – zum Glück nicht in die Richtung, in der sein Pate saß – und flüsterte dann ein leises: „Ich."

Potter hatte Recht er unterwarf sich ihm. Irgendwie war er machtlos, wenn der andere ihn so ansah, ihn mit seinen verruchten Wörtern in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und ja, es machte ihn unglaublich an, ihm so ausgeliefert zu sein.

„So ist es brav, Hübscher", meinte Harry, ehe er seine freie Hand dazu nutzte den Kopf des Blonden zu sich zu drehen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Auch an ihm waren diese Liebkosungen nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen.

„Darling, würdest du dich nun bitte wieder auf deinen Stuhl setzten? Der arme Professor Snape ist schon ganz blass." Wieso ihm das gerade jetzt wieder einfiel, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Und tatsächlich erinnerte der Schwarzhaarige momentan noch mehr an einen Vampir als sonst.

Hecktisch sah Draco auf, blickte sich im Raum um, dann zu seinem Paten. Schnell hampelte er von Harry runter und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Sein Kopf zwischen den Armen vergraben, auf dem Tisch platziert.

Abrupt richtete er sich auf und schnaubte den Schwarzhaarigen an: „Wieso hast du das bitte gemacht, wenn du wusstest, dass Sev hier im Raum ist?!"

„Du hättest mich ja nicht küssen brauchen!", empörte sich Harry, der es einfach nicht ab konnte, dass Draco jetzt ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe schob.

Der Blonde war plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill. Verdammt! Potter hatte Recht! Er hätte ihn auch einfach von sich stoßen können und dann einen auf Entsetzt tun und ihn anschreien.

Außerdem hatte er das schon wieder gemacht! Obwohl ihm diese Namen schon schmeichelten, waren sie ihm irgendwie auch total unangenehm. Doch Potter hatte Recht! Schon wieder. Aber Draco war nun mal unglaublich schön…

Professor Snape seufzte erleichtert auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass die beiden es vor seiner Nase machen würden… Und die Macht dieses Unterfangen zu unterbrechen, hätte er nicht. Noch immer saß der Schock tief in seinen Knochen. Niemals, niemals hatte er gedacht, dass etwas der Gleichen passieren konnte!

Wenn Lucius davon erfuhr… Er schickte ein Gebet in Richtung Himmel – dabei glaubte er nicht an den Quatsch den die Muggel verzapft hatten, der sich Glauben nannte – und betete für seinen Neffen, dass sein Vater in niemals erwischen würde, wie er sich mit einem Mann – und noch weniger mit Potter – vergnügte.

Lucius würde den armen Jungen umbringen – naja, nicht direkt umbringen, aber mindestens enterben, nachdem er ihn zu einem Nachkommen gezwungen hatte…

Erneut trat Stille zwischen sie. Dann richtete Severus sein Wort an den jungen Malfoy: „ Draco, was hatte das gerade eben genau zu bedeuten! Ich hoffe doch, dass das ein schlechter, abgekarteter Scherz war", brauste er nach hinten hin zunehmend auf.

„Ähm…", mehr brachte er irgendwie nicht raus. Draco schämte sich, wie sollte er ausgerechnet seinem Paten, der mehr Vater für ihn gewesen war, als sein richtiger, erklären, dass er eine Sex-Beziehung mit seinem Hassschüler Harry Potter führte.

Er sank noch tiefer in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Professor, lassen sie es mich erklären!", mischte sich nun der Schuldige an der ganzen Situation ein. Dankbar schenkte der Blonde ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl vergrub.

„Mister Potter, ich denke doch, dass Mister Malfoy in der Lage sein wird, diese Absurdität aufzuklären! Außerdem sollen sie nicht reden, wenn sie nicht gefragt wurden!"

Die Fratze des Lehrers strahlte rein Bösartigkeit aus und Harry erwiderte diesen Blick mutig.

Sein Liebhaber erinnerte ihn momentan an ein kleines Kind, dass auf seine Strafe wartete. Er wollte ihm helfen! Wusste er doch nur allzu gut, wie er sich fühlte.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass Draco Ihnen das erklären kann, jedoch kennt er nicht alle Ansichten dieser „Absurdität", wie Sie es so schön nennen", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Nun denn, Mister Potter. Was kann man an dieser „Absurdität" an Sachen nicht kennen?"

„Ich sollte Ihnen vielleicht erst mal erklären, wie das alles angefangen hat und weshalb ich sie eigentlich aufsuchen wollte, bevor Malfoy mir über den Weg gelaufen ist. Dannach können sie mich soweit zusammenstauchen wie sie wollen", bot er an. Harry wusste, dass er sein Angebot später bereuen würde, doch jetzt musste er erst mal sein Heldensyndrom ruhig stellen.

„Einverstanden. Erzählen Sie!" Snaps Mundwinkel zuckten vor Vorfreude. Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte einmal schwer und begann dann zu erzählen:

„In der letzten Zaubertränkestunde haben Goyl und Zabini an mei…" „Wenn sie nur hier sind um Lügenmärchen zu erzählen, können sie gleich wieder gehen!", unterbrach ihn Snape resolut.

„Goyl hat mich angerempelt und mir sind einige Flubberwürmer zu viel in den Trank gefallen, anschließend ist noch etwas von Zabinis Zutat in meinem Kessel gelandet, welche er verstreut hat, als er beinahe umkippte. Dabei starrte ich wütend zu Malfoy, der dergleichen bereits häufiger auftragen hat lassen." Snapes Versuch etwas einzuwerfen wurde restlos übergangen.

„Mein Kessel kochte darauf hin über und ich bekam Teile des Tranks ab, es folgten einige nicht jungenfreie Phantasien, die sich um Malfoy drehten. Anschließend habe ich das Klassenzimmer fluchtartig verlassen. Also wir uns das nächste Mal begegneten, führte das eine zum anderen und wir schliefen miteinander. Nach einer darauf folgenden Unterhaltung bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dies vielleicht am Trank lag. Und da die Wirkung nicht nachlässt und ich…", hier druckste er ziemlich herum, weil es ihm einfach nur peinlich war „dauergeil auf ihn bin und ich nicht riskieren will, dass ich in einem der Klassenzimmer meine Beherrschung verliere, wollte ich Sie fragen, ob es wirklich vom Trank kommen kann."

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen und roten Wangen beendete Harry seinen Monolog.

„Sie wollen mir also sagen, dass sie aufgrund eines Ihrer vielen Fehlers in Tränke Mister Malfoy zum Sex genötigt haben?"

„Oh, ja klar. Noch so einer der das behauptet. Aber ich denke, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass er es mindestens genauso genossen hat wie ich", grummelte Harry. Wie ihn diese Anklagen doch nervten.

Severus betrachtete seine beiden Schüler. Seine Augenbraue hatte sich an seinem Haaransatz festgeklebt und war nicht zu lösen. Potter wirkte ziemlich missgestimmt und Draco versank abermals in der Sitzgelegenheit.

„Mister Malfoy?", richtete er sich nun an ihn.

„Ja, ich hab's genossen", wisperte dieser stark errötend.

„So sehr, dass Sie mir gleich eine Kostprobe dessen geben wollten?", meinte Sev zynisch.

„Ähm, eigentlich nicht. Es war ein Versehen. Du hättest das gar nicht mitbekommen sollen… bitte sag Vater nichts hiervon. Er bringt mich um", flehte der jüngste Malfoy seinen Onkel mit Dackelblick an.

Genervt seufzte der Professor auf: „ Keine Sorge. Mir ist bewusst wie gefährlich es für dich sein kann Lucius so was zu sagen."

„Danke", strahle der Blonde ihn förmlich an.

„Potter! Wer ist das oder was haben sie mit Mister Malfoy gemacht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige, ganz begeistert von Dracos Vielseitigkeit an Emotionen, schreckte hoch als der Tränkemeister ihn ansprach.

„Öhm, das ist Malfoy. Glaub ich zumindest… ich glaube Sie verstehen, was ich damit meine. (er errötete) Und naja, da waren die Bienchen und die Blümchen…", druckste er unbeholfen rum.

Snape starrte diesen Schüler ungläubig an. „Ich glaube ich weiß, wie das mit den Bienchen und Blümchen passiert! Ich bin doch kein Kind, welche aufgeklärt werden muss!", brauste er auf.

„Sie wollten doch wissen, was ich mit Malfoy gemacht habe! Hätte ich ihnen an den Kopf knallen sollen, dass ich ihm erst meine Finger in den Arsch geschoben habe und dann meinen Schwanz?"

Harry, der sich gerade bewusst wurde, was er da alles gesagt hatte, schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund und schickte einen entschuldigenden Blick zu seinem Liebhaber. Draco sah ihn sprachlos an und Snapes Gesicht stand dem in nichts nach.

„Sorry", grummelte er schnell und wandte seinen Blick von den zwei Slytherins ab. Man war das peinlich!

Langsam wurde der Blonde wieder der Herr seiner Sinne. Wütend sprang er auf: „Potter, ich bring dich um!" Und war mit einem Satz bei dem Schwarzhaarigen und stieß diesen zu Boden. Überrascht haschte der nun Unterliegende nach Luft. Sein unsicherer Blick fixierte die Augen seines Lovers.

Das Silber war verdunkelt und schwarze Wut tanzte in ihnen. Sie schienen beinahe Funken zu sprühen.

Eher schleppend wurde Harry nun bewusst, dass der Blonde ihm die Luft abdrückte – nicht gut, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Geschwind richtete er eins seiner Beine auf und drehte sich mit seinem Liebhaber. Naja, die obere Position stand ihm einfach besser.

Die Hände lösten sich von seinem Hals und Draco wurde sich anscheinend bewusst, was er da gerade getan hat.

Seine Finger fuhren zärtlich über die geröteten Male. „Ich…", hauchte er, setzte zu einer Entschuldigung an.

„Schhh… Es ist okay, ich hätte mich auch aufgeregt", meinte nun sein Mate und erhob sich, bot Draco an, ihm aufzuhelfen. Dankend nahm er an, ließ sich hochziehen.

Entschuldigend küsste er die bläulich unterlaufenen Lippen. Fuhr ein weiteres Mal mit seinen Finger über die Male.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren. Man, so langsam ging ihm Snape auf die Nerven.

„Verlegt das bitte darauf, wenn ich nicht anwesend bin", meinte er harsch.

„Nun denn, Mister Potter. Kommen wir zu Ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen", fuhr er fort.

„Es kann tatsächlich vom Trank kommen. Und ja, es gibt da ein Gegenmittel. Genau genommen gibt es zwei. Zu meinem Bedauern brauchen sie jedoch beide über einen Monat Ziehzeit. Und da gibt es noch ein weiters Problem, zu dem ich ihnen ein paar persönliche Fragen stellen muss."

Harry nickte verstehend und nahm seinem Lehrer gegenüber wieder Platz.

Auch Draco setzte sich.

„Waren sie schon vorher an Männern interessiert?"

„Ja, ich bin schon ein Weilchen schwul"

„Hatten sie bereits einen männlichen Partner?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Ist das von Belangen?"

„Ja, glauben sie mir. Ich will das definitiv nicht wissen. Aber ich muss wissen, ob der Trank bereits vorhandene Gefühle, denen sie sich vielleicht nicht mal bewusst sind, verstärkt hat, oder nur deshalb funktioniert, weil sie Mister Malfoy bestaunt haben, als der Trank sie traf"

„Und das können Sie nicht durch Überreste herausfinden?"

„Nein, diese wurden bereits entsorgt! Also antworten Sie, Mister Potter!"

„Ja, ich hatte einen männlichen Partner"

„Was, ich hab gedacht du warst Jungfrau?", mischte sich nun auch Draco in diesen Dialog mit ein.

„War ich ja auch, wir sind nie so weit gegangen…", empörte sich nun Harry.

„Ach, ja hat er sich vorher von dir getrennt, oder was?", spottete der Blonde.

„Halt die Fresse, Malfoy. Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"

„Ach ja, dann klär mich auf!"

„Da waren die Bienchen und die Blümchen…"

„Mister Potter, sah ihr ehemaliger Partner Draco Malfoy ähnlich?"

Harry überlegte. „Eher weniger. Er hatte zwar genauso wie Malfoy graue Augen, aber sie waren um Einiges dunkler. Ansonsten finde ich weniger Gemeinsamkeiten, zwischen den beiden…

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn du uns sagst, mit wem du zusammen warst?", regte Draco sich auf… doch in seinen Gedanken suchte er eifrig nach einem Jungen mit grauen Augen…

„Nein! Das geht euch verdammt noch mal nichts an. Also nein, er sah Draco nicht ähnlich!"

„Die Frage, ob sie bereits Sex mit einem Mann hatten, ist auch geklärt… Nun denn, wie empfanden Sie Draco, bevor es zu diesem Vorfall kam."

Nun hörte Draco auf, es interessierte ihn schon in wie fern der große Held Potter von ihm schwärmen würde.

„Naja, Draco war schon immer recht hübsch. Aber ich glaube, weil er sich meistens wie ein Arsch verhalten hat, ist mir das relativ egal gewesen."

Gemeinter knurrte.

„Was, es ist die Wahrheit…"

„Hatten Sie schon mal Sexfantasien… oder feuchte Träume von Mister Malfoy?"

Harry kräuselte die Stirn, das war ja noch schlimmer als mit Rita…

„Ja, aber die waren eher sekundär. Ich meine, von vielen anderen Jungs gab es um einige mehr…"  
Snape nickte verstehend. Zumindest war Potter ehrlich.

„Was heißt hier von vielen anderen Jungs?", echauffierte Draco sich. Das gab's ja nicht. Potter bevorzugte andere!

„Mein Gott, andere halt. Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich? Sag bloß, du bist jetzt deswegen eingeschnappt…"

Fragend sah Harry den Blonden an und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich bei dessen trotzigen Blick.

„Also ob du nur permanent von einer Person träumen würdest!", brachte er sein Gegenargument.

„Nein", damit wandte Draco seinen Kopf ab.

„Wie nein? Nein, ich träume permanent von einer Person? Oder nein, ich träume nicht permanent von einer Person?"

Draco schwieg… wie sollte er auch darauf antworten, ohne all seine Gefühle preiszugeben.

Zum Glück ging das Fragespiel weiter…

„Wenn sie Mister Malfoy mal ohne den Aspekt betrachten, dass sie sich die letzten fünf Jahre bekriegt haben, wie empfinden sie dann, Mister Potter?"

Auch Harry war leise, wahrscheinlich musste er deswegen genau überlegen… es gefiel ihm nicht, diese ganze Sache gefiel ihm nicht mehr.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich habe mir nie wirklich Gedanken deswegen zu machen. Ich kenne Draco nur von dieser Seite, die er mir in unseren kleinen Kämpfen zeigte. Eine arrogante, kalte Art – etwas, dass ich eigentlich nicht sonderlich mag…

Aber ich kann nicht beurteilen in wie weit er sich nur mir gegenüber so verhält, oder er diese Art als Partner auch noch beibehält…Wenn es so wäre, dann könnte ich mir das nicht wirklich vorstellen… also eine Beziehung.

Aber eigentlich glaub ich weniger dran… ich weiß, es klingt dumm, dass jetzt nach etwa zwölf Stunden zu sagen… aber ich denke, dass Draco nicht immer so ist, sondern auch auf seine Art und Weise ziemlich süß"

Während Harry sprach, wurde er immer leiser, es war ihm peinlich so über seinen Rivalen zu sprechen, wenn dieser neben ihm saß.

„Du findest mich SÜSS?" Draco war überrascht, schockiert, empört, verletzte, fühlte sich geschmeichelt… was auch immer. Allem voran war er überrascht.

„Ja, wenn du nicht gerade eine auf Diva machst, bist du eigentlich ganz süß." Warum konnte Potter ihm das nicht ins Gesicht sagen?

„Diva?"

„Ja, Diva! Oder wie würdest du es nennen, wenn sich jemand dauern so aufregen würde?"

„Öhm… aber warum süß… ich bin ein Mann. Männer sind nicht süß!" Wann waren sie bitte bei kleinlaut angekommen?

„Doch, sind sie. Wenn sie rot werden, vor Verlegenheit. Wenn sie sich rezessiv sind, weil sie unsicher sind. Und sie sind süß, wenn sie verschlafen sind…"

Snape beobachtete diesen Dialog mit Neugierde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter solche Anwandlungen zeigte? Vielleicht war er doch anders, als sein Vater…

Verlegen dachte Draco, dass der Junge mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren von ihm sprach – bis zum letzten Satz.

Er sprach von seinem Ex… er sah verträumt dabei aus, es schien so, als ob er ihn, obwohl sie sich getrennt hatten, immer noch liebte.

Etwas an diesem Gedanken tat weh… Eifersucht keimte in ihm auf. Dieser Arsch hatte Harrys Gefühle nicht verdient, wenn der Dunkelhaarige ihm so egal war!

Und trotzdem, seine Jungfräulichkeit gehörte Draco, etwas, was er sich nicht geschafft hatte zu hohlen.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, welchen Trank ich brauche. Ich sag ihnen dann bescheid, wenn er fertig ist."

Snapes Stimme klang ruhig. Er beobachtete seinen Neffen aufmerksam. Ihm war der Stimmungsumschwung von Freude zu Wut nicht entgangen.

Konnte es etwa sein? Nein! Verwarf er die Idee schnell wieder – das war unmöglich.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch viel Glück, dass die Sache nicht raus kommt und sein Sie vorsichtig, mein Herren. Und wagen sie es nicht in meinem Unterricht…", die letzte Drohung ließ er offen stehen.

„Ich gebe mein bestes", versprach der Schwarzhaarige, bedankte sich noch und verließ die Räumlichkeiten seines Professors.

Draco saß immer noch da.

„Welche der zwei Möglichkeiten war es?", fragte dieser zögernd.

„Das wirst du noch herausfinden, Draco", meinte der Lehrer seufzend.

Das war nicht mehr der selbstsichere Junge, der sich einfach das nahm, was er wollte. Er schien nicht mehr so verwöhnt. Potter hatte recht… Draco war beinahe unterwürfig in seinem jetzigen Verhalten und irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an den kleinen, süßen Jungen, den er damals in seine Familie aufgenommen hatte.

„Genieße es, solange du kannst. Und wer weiß, vielleicht…", auch diesen Satz ließ er offen. Er konnte DAS einfach nicht aussprechen, aber Draco schien verstanden zu haben. Er nickte nur kurz.

„Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, wer es ist, dem Harry sein Herz geschenkt hat. Er liebt ihn noch immer… das sieht man ihm an. Und… verdammt, es gefällt mir nicht!"

Wütend funkelte Draco seinen Onkel an.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen… Aber was sagt dir, dass seine Gefühle sich nicht ändern können." Verschwörerisch und hoffnungsvoll zwinkerte er seinem Neffen zu und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte nun die Lippen des Blonden – er nickte.

„Ach ja, in welchem Zimmer trefft ihr euch. Ich habe heute Dienst und will euch beim besten Willen nicht erwischen…", grummelte der mürrische Professor.

Mit roten Wangen antwortete der Blonde seinem Verbündeten. Irgendwie war er doch froh, es ihm erzählt zu haben.


End file.
